The Golden Goddess
by Essenare
Summary: Harper has questions about the 'change' and Trance explains.


The Golden Goddess  
  
By Essenare   
  
Essenare@yahoo.com  
  
Notes: Sure, this thing has writing errors but franklly I wrote it to write it, not worry about spell checking it. So please forgive the errors. The is a semi-Harper Trance mini fic. I had wanted harper and trance to make-up and so here I give that.  
  
Disclaimer: I claim nothing, just Trances future as my own. And Harper! God would I love to really claim him *Yum*  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Gazing at her refection she watched as her own hand traced her face.  
  
It was almost as if she was looking at a stranger with the gold and cream tones on her skin. A slight purple color still remained in her more pale area's. Slowly her hand moved towards her hair. The red hair shined brightly under the light of her new bathroom; or old bathroom as her memories suggested.  
  
Fingering the ribbon used to keep her hair back she pulled it lose. Her red braided hair fell downwards in her face. She let the ribbon drop to floor forgotten as she carefully un-braided each braid.  
  
After undoing her hair she ran her hands threw it. It was thick and red, it hung way down almost past her waist in soft waves. The braids she had kept them in had been practical for her time. She could have cut her hair as Beka had done, but a small part of herself had wanted to keep the hair. She had after all lost almost everything else. The hair as silly as it may have seen was all she felt she had in her physically horrible universe.  
  
Wanting to not think of her memories she left her room towards the hydroponics bay. It was her escape in the past. Being surrounded by the plants had always brought her in to a calm and center place in mind.  
  
Trance's slipped into a smile of recodnishion and relief as she entered the hydroponics bay. Plants and life surrounded her everywhere. For a moment she frowned when she spotted the Bonsai her past self had dropped just a few days ago. Its branches were dark and dieing. its leaves dry and crisp looking. She instantly scooped up the plant gently and placed it on a table. Stepping over the broken pot pieces she prepared a new pot with fresh moist dirt. Carefully she replanted the pot while spraying it with water every now and then. "look at you" she whispered. "You hardly look yourself, no one would recognize you, we don't want that for you"  
  
She clipped off a few branches that had already died in the three day span. "It will be alright your going to be just as good as new, better even you'll see"  
  
Behind her the hydroponics door swished open. "Harper" she said not turning around to face him. Her face pulled itself back into an emotionless frown as she continued tending to the other forgotten plants.  
  
"Hey, uh.. How did you know it was me?" he asked as he approached her. A smirk worked its way onto her face as she turned to face him. "I always know where you are" Immediatly she regretted the words as she felt Harpers fear and confusion radiating off of him. Sure he half way accepted her but he and the others were still very cautious and even fearful of her. He was standing a good distance away from her, a cautious distance, one that would leave him room to escape if needed. Feeling the need to give him a non threatening feeling, she back off a few steps and continued watering the plants.  
  
"Can I help you Harper?" she asked turning for a quick glance at his face. To her surprise he took a step closer to her "Actually, I thought or was wondering if we could talk" Fighting the urge to smile she turned around again and in one swift movement pulled herself up to sit on the table. "About?" she asked.  
  
"Well.." he began while take a half a step closer. "About you, things, why you..." He paused at loss for words. With a lift of an eyebrow and a half of a smile she urged him on. Taking a few more steps Harper took a seat next to her. For a moment Trance was surprised by his closeness. It had been to long for her. The only time a person would approach her in her past, or her memories of a now non existing past and possible future it was only to attack. For a small moment her shoulders stiffened at his closeness. The tension eased in her has she looked down at her leg that was leaning against Harpers leg. The feeling and touch was somehow comforting to her.  
  
'Harper is Safe, he wont hurt me, not even now when he doesn't fully trust me'   
  
"I want to know why you look like you do. Why did you change? How far in the future are you from? I don't need to know the future or anything, just about you" Harper continued.  
  
Sensing Harpers feelings she translated his setnace to herself. In reality he wanted to be sure that she was Trance, and he really wanted to trust her.  
  
'Give him your trust then' Sighing she twisted a section of her hair around in her fingers while thinking of how to start on something so complecated.  
  
"I'm not purple anymore.." she started.  
  
Harper nudged her knee with his "Well I know that much your,Well your..."  
  
"Cosmically terrifying?" Trance asked with a lifted eye brow.  
  
Harpers face reddened as a look of guilt passed his face "I wasn't going to say that, really"  
  
"Its okay Harper, I am cosmically terrifying I know that. I'm not exactly... cute anymore"  
  
Harper tenetivlly reached out and pulled her face to look at him ."No trance, your not sparkally purple babe anymore. But now your my golden goddess." looking into his eyes Trance both felt and saw that he meant it.  
  
'he's so close to the truth and he doesn't even know it, so close to home'  
  
" Thank you Harper" she said with a shy smile. "Now back on subject, I had to change, I didn't have a choice in the matter. You see my kind, we are made to change physically if nesassary to survive. Our bodies, we adapt to any threats held against us. If something happens to damage us we fight it like you would a disease and then we adapt forming an immunity. I went threw a real hard time" Her eyes got a far away look as her mind played back scenes from her past.  
  
"I can't give you details, but something happened in your future, my past for obvious reasons. But I can tell you that we got attacked by a new encounter. They captured us all, Dylan, Try, Beka, Me and even the mobile Rommie. You were already, well you had died. They did all kinds of things to us all, they wanted the Andromeda but we had locked everything down from them. They were a horrible race Harper. They used this torturing air acid against us. It killed Dylan and Tyr. Beka, it ate and destroyed most of her skin. Killed her legs and an arm. As for me.."  
  
Taking a hand she slowly drew it across the skin of the arm laying next to harper "I adapted and changed" Looking up at Harper she saw the horror in his eyes. Looking at her differantly he reached out and carefully stroked her cheek. "I'm so sorry" he said, reaching down he took her hand and held it tightly in his own.  
  
"Rommie fixed Beka artificial limbs, When we escaped we had to destroy the Andromeda because they were hacking in. There was no way we could stop them, there was nothing we; I could do. But this time around Harper, I'm going to start out with the immunity against them. This time they wont be a threat to us. I won't let it happen. " A look of pure determination fixed itself on her face, matching her voice.  
  
"I'll be ready this time, and there will be no mistakes"  
  
Turning she faced Harper, both his eyes and mind were open to her and both showed pure acceptance and trust in her. Acceptance and trust in HER. Being so long sense she had felt a mind and heart so welcoming and accepting of her her eyes quickly began to water.  
  
As a tear made its way silently down her face Harper pulled her towards him and wrapped her up tightly in his arms. "Hey now Trance, it'll be okay this time around you'll see"  
  
Holding the golden goddess Harper continued comforting her, whispering kind words of friendship and trust as she cried over her horrors.  
  
"In the end everything will work out perfect, you'll see"  
  
One of her hands searched behind her gently touching a branch of the same bonsai she had re potted just earlier.  
  
Perfect. Yes.. perfect, she could see that perfect possible future now. A smile tugged at her mouth as she looked up into Harpers eyes from his shoulder.  
  
"The perfect possible future IS possible Seamus Zelazney Harper, I can see it."  
  
Returning her smile Harper placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
Still touching the plant her smile grew. In that one bonsai, in that one rare plant held the immunity the rest of the crew would need. They would never have to experience the pain and torture, the acid air would not effect them this time around, they would be immune to it just as she would be.  
  
'Yes, I CAN finally see it. Its real and there. The Possible perfect future IS there. This time we WILL win' 


End file.
